


one name in a bloodline

by Nadler



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Breeding, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadler/pseuds/Nadler
Summary: Pekka Rinne retires, has a kid, and is very bad at feelings. Possibly not in that order.





	one name in a bloodline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Perfect Dream of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965314) by [sleeperservice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperservice/pseuds/sleeperservice). 



> Because sleeperservice is persuasive. Or I'm just easy to convince. This is set in the same verse as that fic.
> 
> Oh, and [ I have notes here on my DW. Talk to me about it!](https://nadler.dreamwidth.org/1805.html)

Pekka retires on a Tuesday. 

Or, well, he lets the team know he's retiring at the end of the season, and there's a knot in Juuse's stomach at the thought of Pekka leaving them. But no one can argue with him. This isn't even a playoff year, despite everyone playing as hard as last year and the year before. 

Pekka stretches and says, "You can hear me creak. Let me alone." It's with a smile, but a forlorn one. Juuse's pretty sure Pekka could play until he's forty if he wanted to, but he bites his tongue. It's hard not turning to stare, not when they sit right next to each other. 

And if anyone gets to ask Pekka why he's retiring, it has to be Juuse. Who will be left this team because no one is under any illusion that they're signing a different starter rather than letting Juuse step in. But he won't do that in front of their team, won't do that to Pekka. The worst thing is, Juuse knows where that line of thought goes next. He doesn't want to think about it. 

"My contract's up," Juuse overhears Pekka tell Jos, who's doing the captainly thing now that Fish officially passed the title on, again. Everyone's looser after this year. "And I don't want to go anywhere else. There's not a lot of people who can say they only played with one team." 

Juuse excuses himself to take a piss. He doesn't want to listen to this, not at all. 

 

*****

 

The Finns on the team still have dinner at Pekka's, and Miikka and Eeli opted not to come today because of something or another, but when Juuse asks, over the coffee, Pekka doesn't smile softly and say, _You didn't want me pretending to be your backup anyway,_ doesn't make a bad joke or continue with the old man bit, doesn't reveal some big injury that he doesn't think he can come back from. 

There's silence. It takes a good minute for Pekka to speak up. "I'm getting old," he starts, again, and Juuse doesn't even take the moment to interrupt anymore. "And everyone tells me I should have a kid soon." 

"Oh."

It's not like Juuse doesn't know that Pekka's a guy who can get pregnant. He doesn't have many reasons to dwell on it. So now, Juuse doesn't know whether to say _Congratulations _or not. Because, well, that's big. Children are a big deal, and, well, there's always someone to take kids in these days. And if he hasn't had a kid yet——-Juuse's never asked, you never just ask that of someone unless you were rude——well, Pekka kind of has to. At least one.__

__"Are you going back home for this?" And Juuse's being at least a little nosy, but surely Pekka owes him that. If he didn't want Juuse being nosy, he shouldn't have taken him in as a rookie._ _

__"I was an 8th round pick, Juuse, and there's a good reason why they stopped that." Pekka's face falls, and he takes a deep sigh. He looks away. "And I guess you wouldn't know about that."_ _

__That's an answer, and also not an answer. Juuse stills; he was only a third round pick, and he signed some papers, too, but they were probably different. They sign away so many years, and the league asks so much of them, still, and from someone like Pekka even more. But it's not the worst thing. They get to play, and Pekka's had an amazing career. Juuse doesn't have an opinion besides that. Some of the other guys make jokes about jerking off into a cup, sometimes._ _

__"The Preds are good people," Juuse says. He doesn't know if it's consolation or not. But they've never done wrong by him, and he doesn't think that they'd do anything terrible to Pekka. But Juuse's also never heard of a goalie having league kids, and so he asks, "Are you going to, uh——"_ _

__"They didn't tell you yet, huh?" Pekka looks pensive._ _

__"Tell me what?"_ _

__"It's probably better that way." Pekka shakes his head, and Juuse can only run through so many different scenarios. He's not sure what Pekka means._ _

__He clears his throat. "They said I could ask for someone I wanted, for a reason, or just let the league decide."_ _

__"Does it matter?" Juuse asks. "If, you know, it's just a sample." That feels so clinical, and Juuse's never been asked for one, but none of the other guys ever made much thought of it. Of course, it's just awkward to bring up, so maybe that's also a reason._ _

__"The Preds prefer not to do it that way." There's an undercurrent of something, there, and prefer doesn't mean 'won't', not when it's Pekka Rinne, who will have his number up in the rafters not very long after he's retired, Juuse's sure. Pekka swallows, and then he smiles slightly, in an uncomfortable way, like Pekka does when he tries to be disarming. "I asked for you, and you could say no. I'm sorry about that."_ _

__And what does that even fucking mean, Juuse wonders. He feels a pang of something uneasy, something tangled and messy in the pit of his stomach._ _

__Pekka looks him in the eye and says, "I trust you."_ _

__And Juuse looks down to his coffee. When he looks up again, to see Pekka perched at the edge of his seat, and it's an eternity before Juuse says, "I——Okay."_ _

__He doesn't think about how when he was thirteen or fourteen, he had posters on his walls of Pekka, and half the time people would make jokes about how if Juuse tried really hard, maybe he'd get taller, and the other half——well._ _

__Juuse really hoped he'd get over his giant crush on his goalie idol at some point. Living with the guy should have cured him of it, but Pekka was kind and didn't even nag Juuse to do his laundry too much. It's not like they play the same way, not like Juuse hasn't modeled his game after a bunch of goalies and tried to see what would help him, as a smaller guy. But Pekka's the guy whose highlights Juuse watched over and over._ _

__So it's awkward, and Juuse's not staying to watch a movie or anything, and he's out the door without even saying goodbye. He doesn't want to, not until he has to._ _

__

__It's not for a while yet, the season isn't over, and unlike last season, they've been easing Juuse into more starts over Pekka, games they knew Pekka could be strong in. He knew it was going to be a transitional process._ _

__Juuse still gets emotional when Pekka plays his last game. They get booted far too early, and while it's not as sweet as winning it all, they made a good playoff run for their fans. Maybe it's enough, but Juuse doesn't think so._ _

__Pekka gets a standing ovation from the crowd. It's a bright, shining moment, and Juuse wishes Pekka could have more of these kinds of nights, these kinds of games. Nashville appreciates him, and Juuse doesn't know what it'll really be like to stand in his shoes. Juuse tries to keep a smile on his face when Pekka skates out and has to give a speech, after that game he's had, every save almost as effortless as any in his highlight reel._ _

__

__And after cleanout day, there's unfinished business._ _

__

__******_ _

__

__Juuse thinks it's probably better they didn't ride in together. The office told him the time and where, and that's all. There's a room number he's supposed to go to, and Juuse doesn't want to think about who works here or what happens on a daily basis. It looks just like any other doctor's office, and Juuse looks around, a couple of posters on the walls, general eating healthy information, like he didn't have the team's staff to tell him how to eat. There's a couple of models on the counter, and well, it's a dick model._ _

__Juuse's never wondered what the inside of his dick looks like. But now he knows, generally, what it's supposed to be._ _

__The doctor walks in, and Juuse supposes there's always the off chance that something's wrong with one of the blood samples he had to give, and that they were going to call this off. But that didn't leave Pekka in a better position, and Juuse was already here, and his numbers looked good. It probably would have been worrying if they weren't. And that's Viagra in the doc's pocket, and Juuse has never wanted the ground to swallow him up, ever, as much as this._ _

__"You're young," the doctor says, catching him looking, and finally clapping a hand on Juuse's shoulder. "You won't need the help."_ _

__He feels his face flame up, and he's led out, to a smaller room, tasteful beige on the walls. There's a stack of magazines on a small black table, and on the other side, there's another door._ _

__"It's adjoining. You'll meet in there," Juuse's told, and the doctor leaves him alone. Juuse takes about a minute to compose himself before going in._ _

__Pekka's already in the room. There's lube packets next to a lamp on a nightstand and a bed. It could be a cheap motel, except that even here doesn't escape hospital white walls. There's a small fridge, too, Juuse realizes, when he walks through the doorway._ _

__"Hi, Juuse," Pekka says, like Juuse popped into his kitchen for a sandwich. He's sitting crosslegged on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and reading a book. Juuse can't make out the title, and he peers at Juuse from under his reading glasses, the ones that look like they should be really fucking nerdy, but only end up looking a little bit like he should be wearing a warm fuzzy sweater in a library, looking unapproachable and unfairly hot._ _

__"Hi," Juuse repeats. He toes off his shoes, and it feels weird here, but what was he going to do, leave them on? He takes a breath. "Have you been here long?"_ _

__"Not too long," he says, like there could be too long waiting for this. Pekka carefully sets aside his book and his glasses, and Pekka asks, like Juuse's the one with the worse situation here. "Do you think you need anything?"_ _

__It's a loaded question. Juuse sits down on the opposite corner of the bed._ _

__That really is not the problem, and Juuse doesn't know how to tell him that except, "I'm okay," even though he's really not. Except, maybe Pekka should know this, and Juuse should have told him before it got to this point, but he was a coward: "It's been a while since I hooked up with a guy, though."_ _

__Pekka raises an eyebrow, gives Juuse a look with an expression in his eyes that Juuse thinks is almost like when you have to suddenly cope with the knowledge that someone wears a wig. Or something like that. Pekka coughs. "I didn't know."_ _

__Which kind of makes this worse, Juuse thinks. He looks away from Pekka. "I didn't bring any hookups to your place; that's just rude." And maybe it was, but Pekka also told Juuse to make himself feel at home, and well, that would be one thing. But it'd be another if Juuse was looking for anyone in particular. He finds it within himself to look back at Pekka, who's now crossed his arms. This new knowledge doesn't change the situation at all. Not what they're there for. But since it's out there about Juuse, he asks Pekka, "Have you ever—"_ _

__And he doesn't know how to finish the sentence. Pekka gets it, uncrosses his arms, goes expressionless for a moment. His thinking face replaces it, but he eventually says, "Not often."_ _

__Juuse lets out a nervous laugh. Pekka joins in. Okay. It's a step. This doesn't have to be terrible._ _

__"Actually?" Juuse asks, and this isn't the way he wanted it to go, but, if ever, this was the time to ask. “One thing?”_ _

__Pekka looks at him, gesturing him to continue._ _

__"Could you kiss me?" Maybe all Pekka thinks is that Juuse's a sap. Maybe he won't ask or wonder why, other than maybe Juuse has some standards about who'd he sleep with. Which Pekka exceeds, just by existing, but still; there's a small part of Juuse that still has a sizeable crush on his hockey idol, and well, it doesn't hurt to ask. The damage is already done in this case. Will be done._ _

__Pekka looks pensive, runs a sliver of tongue along his upper teeth. He nods, says, "Okay."_ _

__It's brief. A touch of lips, and it's, well, Juuse notes, very chaste. And he really didn't think Pekka'd find some hidden passion or torch for Juuse, but it does give him a good read about where he stands. It's over; Juuse swallows a lump in his throat. "Okay, I guess we should get undressed."_ _

__And it's true, so Pekka nods, and he strips with the efficiency of a hockey player._ _

__It's not like Juuse hasn't seen Pekka naked before, just, it's never been in a context where he was free to look. Juuse doesn't know if he should say anything or just stare; he's seen Pekka shirtless before, of course, but you learn not to look at other guys' dicks in the locker room._ _

__Pekka's dick is pretty great-looking, Juuse thinks. It's soft, and it's a bit floppy in the way all soft dicks are. It contrasts with the hard muscle of Pekka's thighs, his toned abs, and Juuse decides that he should take off his pants before he's more obvious looking._ _

__If it was just sex, Juuse thinks he'd be okay with that, but there's another edge to this. This isn't sex because Pekka thought Juuse was cute, this is more clinical and out of desperation. Juuse should know the difference. But, at the same time, it's not enough to kill the mood—a mood, anyway. It's not like Juuse can expect Pekka to enjoy this, which is fucking with his head a little bit._ _

__And it's something that Juuse's thinking of when he says, "This might be easier if you get off first."_ _

__Juuse's dick is responding to that mental image, and right now, he should have no shame, not if it helps. And while there's urban myths about what positions are the best for conception, no one really cares as long as it gets done._ _

__"Maybe," Pekka sighs. He closes his eyes. "Should I?"_ _

__"I could——" And Juuse reaches over, settles in between Pekka's long legs._ _

__Pekka frowns slightly, but he takes a couple of breaths._ _

__It's awkward. It's worse than exploratory handjobs in juniors, but Pekka's dick is not immune to a hand on it. Pekka's dick is warm, and it rouses to attention as soon as Juuse runs fingers up and down his shaft. Pekka bites his lip, breathes heavily when Juuse finally gets a rhythm, his cock chubbing up in Juuse's hand, and it's hefty; Juuse braces his other hand on Pekka's upper thigh. Juuse's throat is dry, and he doesn't want to look away._ _

__He applies pressure at the edge of Pekka's foreskin and the sensitive head, newly revealed, and Juuse wonders what it'd feel like under his tongue; Pekka's dick twitches, and Juuse can hear Pekka hiss at the sensation. So he strokes Pekka, and Pekka comes with a shout._ _

__He lets go. Juuse wipes the mess on Pekka's thigh, giving Pekka a moment, committing the image to memory. It's already awkward enough, and maybe Juuse needs a moment himself because it was _hot_ and maybe he shouldn't have enjoyed it, not the way that he did. _ _

__The sound of Pekka's heavy breathing weighs on Juuse, and Juuse doesn't want to move for a moment, but Juuse's dick is actually pretty painfully hard, and he doesn't know whether that's a good thing or not, considering._ _

__"Juuse, just do it," Pekka mumbles, moving over, firmly settling on his front, and well, Juuse doesn't need telling twice. And, "I trust you."_ _

__There's still that, and Juuse still doesn't know why. "Alright."_ _

__Juuse reaches for a lube packet, ends up hissing because the lube is cool against his dick, and he puts the tip of his cock to Pekka's hole. Pekka's breath hitches when Juuse thrusts all the way inside, and Pekka's so damn warm inside, and there's no resistance at all; Juuse wonders for a brief, brief moment about what kind of prep they put Pekka through, but he puts it out of his mind on his next thrust._ _

__And he thinks that he might even say something, something embarrassing like, 'fuck, you're so hot,' and Juuse's orgasm creeps quick on him, almost unexpected, and he thrusts in one more time, cock spurting his release, and he can hear Pekka groan underneath him._ _

__Juuse pulls out, after he thinks he can move again. They're both breathing heavily, and there's not really much to say, is there. Juuse looks down at Pekka, and he bites his lip when he sees Pekka's slightly puffy hole, and Juuse _did that._ Juuse rolls over, settles on a side of the bed where he doesn't even have to look at Pekka; it's too much. _ _

__"That wasn't that bad," Pekka says, finally breaking the silence. And at least Juuse didn't get chirped for his stamina, but maybe that's not the point. That's high praise, isn't it? Well, maybe it's the best he could hope for, and at least Juuse got Pekka off, too._ _

__"They said," Juuse says, drawing the thought out. "If I get it up again, I should... But I don't know if you," and he vaguely points to Pekka's dick, not really letting himself linger._ _

__Pekka laughs a little, not quite a happy sound, but amused. "You might as well. that's probably the better odds," and that's practical. Practical, but Juuse's only here because Pekka asked and Pekka's only here because he has to be. He doesn't have to say _so we don't end up here again_ for Juuse to hear it. "If you can get it up."_ _

__Chirping was not the response Juuse thought Pekka'd be having, but at least he's not offended or anything. That would be the worst case._ _

__The waiting is the worst part. It's the offseason. Juuse has a life, of some sort; parents to visit and family back in Finland, trainers to appease to keep up his summer conditioning, all sorts of things that have to wait until they know._ _

__The doctors give them a choice, and Juuse tries to staunchly not look at anything while they explain target dates, that they could arrange more sessions or that it might be more comfortable to do this at home. Pekka will have checkups, and they'll reassess if something happens, but that's mostly what they mean._ _

__

__*****_ _

__Juuse's never quite understood what people mean by 'they're trying' when they wanted to have children, but he's getting close to getting a master course in it. He goes back home to Finland for a week and a half, ostensibly, to rest, but he does have to get back to start a training program, which is at least mostly the truth, and he could just as well do it in Nashville than anywhere else._ _

__Pekka's not pregnant when he gets back, but maybe it's too early to tell, and maybe it's a little bit hoping about their fertility, but Juuse should have expected this._ _

__

__Maybe it's a little pathetic when Juuse invites Pekka to train a bit with him, but what is he going to do, not ask Pekka for training tips? He's still one of the best goalies Juuse's ever seen._ _

__Pekka, to his credit, shakes his head and says, "Not now. What's retirement for if not being lazy?" He smiles, a little, and it's a careless smile, one of those that fill in spaces where there's things to be said. "I'd think you'd be sick of seeing me."_ _

__It's only mostly a joke, Juuse realizes, but if that's the way he feels, well. It really isn't anyone's fault. Also, it's true. They do see each other a lot, but it depends. Sometimes, it's almost normal, and they just watch a stupid movie and Juuse almost burns the popcorn. It's not any different than Juuse's rookie year._ _

__The other part, well——the sex gets better. Juuse makes sure Pekka gets off, at least, and the point involves Juuse getting off, so there's a baseline there. It's almost regular sex, and it's not as awkward as before, but these moments are the worst: with nothing to do to distract from the situation. There's nowhere to go but up from that awkward clinic room, and they're slightly more comfortable with each other._ _

__After is different._ _

__"Do you have retirement plans?" Juuse asks, once, breaking the sweaty silence, trying to think of anything to say, anything to do other than the awkward shuffle of someone out the door. Maybe that would have been better. A clean break. "Going to climb Everest?"_ _

__"I'm going to go home," Pekka says with a sigh, after a long pause. Juuse wonders what that means, what home is to Pekka if it isn't here like so many other people say after long careers, where the NHL has been good to him; Juuse knows Pekka means Finland, likely means his hometown, but this doesn't tell him how or when, and he didn't know he wanted to know._ _

__"And, uh," and there's no good way to ask if Pekka's raising the kid or handing it off to the league or the team or the government, and Juuse swallows a lump in his throat. So he settles for asking, "Both of you?"_ _

__"Yeah," Pekka says, and Juuse wants to look, wants to see what expression Pekka has on his face, but there's no coming back from that, so he closes his eyes instead and hears, "I want him to grow up like I did, and Kempele's a great place to raise kids."_ _

__Maybe that's true. Juuse's never thought about it._ _

__"I could visit," Juuse dares to say, and he regrets it the moment he says it, but it's done. He should have made a joke, _'It's not the stone age anymore'_ , something easy, something that would have made Pekka laugh and ruffle Juuse's hair fondly. But there's silence again, and all Juuse can feel is the way his heart hammers in his chest, and beyond his eyelids, the soft presence of a night light that illuminates shadows of the bedroom's furnitures, but not enough to see the pictures on the bureau, and Pekka taking a deep breath that lasts for days. _ _

__"If you wanted to."_ _

__Juuse doesn't know what to _say_ to that, and he's very aware of the few inches that separate them, and it would be so easy to reach over and take Pekka's hand, to touch, to do anything. _ _

__Pekka turns over his pillow, and he's out like a light._ _

__*****_ _

__Juuse would visit, is the thing. He would, and it's not only because it's sinking in that there would be a little human that's half him and half Pekka, one that would toddle around, one that would probably take first steps onto the ice—not only that. Juuse doesn't know how Pekka feels about having the kid, doesn't know the exact terms of the contract except that Pekka's keeping the baby._ _

__Juuse wants to be involved, at least a little, wants to joke, "Well, what if the kid's normal sized and not like you?" but he doesn't know how to tell Pekka this. It's not because he feels like he has to be, but Juuse always thought life would be good with a kid or two around. That's a moot point, anyway._ _

__Barring some freak accident, Juuse will be here, in Nashville, playing hockey. And Pekka won't be._ _

__*****_ _

__Pekka's a couple of months pregnant by the end of training camp. Pekka hangs around Nashville for the pregnancy. His parents visit once, and his sister comes to fuss on him three times, and at some point, Juuse thinks it'd be easier for him to go already, but Pekka's a semi-regular visitor at practice, at least to talk to the trainers._ _

__"It's good timing," one of the clinic nurses told them, during their check-in. It's a little more hectic now that the season is underway, and at least they're back in Nashville in time for the first preseason game._ _

__

__After an away game about a third of the way into the season, he calls Pekka. Juuse hasn't been doing a lot of that lately, but he does so now, and Pekka picks up with a, "Is something wrong?"_ _

__It is about three a.m. in Nashville. Juuse forgot. Pekka probably frowns; Juuse could have facetimed him, probably, and he'd pick up. Pekka asks, "Is this another nightmare?"_ _

__Juuse shakes his head before he realizes that no, right, Pekka can't see this. He's had a few more of those nightmares, where Pekka gets hurt or dies or shut away in a cave underground, but it isn't about that._ _

__"No. Would you have ever——" and Juuse may be drunk enough to wonder this, and the world is a little dizzy around him, so he steadies himself on his hotel room's couch. "If it weren't for, would you have," and it's nonsense, so Juuse keeps trying to twist his tongue around the words until there aren't any left._ _

__"You're cute, Juuse," and that's all Pekka says. A pause. "You've always been cute."_ _

__Juuse caught feelings a long time ago, if he's being honest, and this isn't helping. None of this situation is. He sighs, tries again with words he forgets and repeats, and he doesn't know how many times he stutters or circles around himself._ _

__"Juuse," Pekka says, stopping Juuse's thoughts. "Drink some water. It'll do you good."_ _

__His throat is dry. It's a good idea._ _

__"I'd have never taken advantage of you, if that's what you mean."_ _

__It isn't, but Juuse doesn't know what to say, so he says, "Good night."_ _

__That's a thought Juuse never had. Of course Pekka would never take advantage. He's not that kind of guy. And Juuse thinks he's close to seeing it from his point of view. He doesn't feel like he's been taken advantage of._ _

__

__Juuse promised himself that he’d go with Pekka to as many ultrasounds and prenatal appointments as hockey allowed, mostly because no one should go through that one alone. He was required at the first few, and then it became more of a thing not to let Pekka handle this all on his own. He doesn’t have. Juuse wishes he could just say that instead of awkwardly hanging around._ _

__Pekka even holds his hand during the ultrasound when they find out the baby’s male, and neither of them mention it. They can forget it; it’s a small thing in the big scheme of things._ _

__“Thank you,” Pekka says, in the car. While Pekka can drive himself, it’s nice to have people drive you around. “For being here.”_ _

__“Why wouldn’t I be?” Juuse asks, checking his sideview mirror._ _

__“This whole thing.” And it is a thing, but they have to make the most of it, don’t they? And kids are a good thing. “I got you because I talked them into thinking the first goalie to have league kids could try to have one by a goalie because somehow goalies beget goalies, and there was pressure on you to say yes.”_ _

__And Juuse did say yes._ _

__“Like my crush on you wasn’t obvious from space?” Juuse flushes. It’s a fact; he shouldn’t be afraid to admit it._ _

__Pekka’s silent in the passenger seat, contemplative. “It wasn’t,” Pekka says, and he’s either oblivious or a liar._ _

__

__Juuse swears, if he didn't know, he'd think Pekka had just put on a little more post-retirement weight than expected. He doesn't know how Pekka could be six months pregnant and look so much like he could just strap on a pair of skates and let PK shoot on him in practice, and Juuse catches the curve of Pekka's bump against his shirt out of the corner of his eye, and he swallows that thought._ _

__He mills about the edge of the ice, shuffling until the ice feels good beneath his skates, and Juuse does a lap. There’s a tentative ice time balance on this team, and mostly that means he can get drills in before forwards fuck up the ice._ _

__Juuse waves at Pekka as he skates by._ _

__Pekka waves back._ _

__As Juuse settles into the net, the starter side net, he notices Pekka crossing his arms across his chest, a bit more vulnerable, rubbing at the side, sore against his shirt. Juuse looks away, puts on his mask, and he pretends to look focused while doing a split._ _

__

__They all still have dinner at Pekka’s, something Juuse and Miikka and Eeli will have to get used to not having soon, but it’s pretty casual. It’s a Sunday, and Miikka and Eeli stroll in like they have every other week for a long time. Sometimes, there are things you forget to do, and telling these two was definitely one of those. There's reasons to keep Pekka's pregnancy a secret at large, but none of them apply to Miikka and Eeli._ _

__“Whoa,” Miikka says, and Juuse peers in from the kitchen, trying to figure out what the fuss is about. The team may joke that he’s never properly moved out, but… well, Juuse may not have properly moved out, stuck in a between stage of having his own place but spending a lot of time over at Pekka’s._ _

__“We were here just two weeks ago,” Miikka says, “and Peksi, what happened?”_ _

__There’s only Pekka, laying on the couch with his feet up. In the last couple of weeks, all the showing Pekka never did suddenly caught up to him. His chest swelled, and the last doctor visit, they advised pumping early and saving milk if it happened sooner than later. Juuse couldn’t look at Pekka afterwards, and he still tried really, really hard not to stare today. Pekka’s never brought attention to it._ _

__And then, there was, of course, Pekka’s pregnancy bump, which was more of a small mountain now, but rounded, still showing even under loose, extra large shirts._ _

__"Well, obviously, he’s _pregnant_ ," Eeli says, with a bit of awe in his voice. He stops himself, coughs, and says, “Well, we’re happy for you if you are?” because well, it would be awkward if Pekka wasn’t. _ _

__Pekka sits up slowly, shakes his head. “I am. This doesn’t happen overnight.”_ _

__“You’ve been at the rink all year,” Miikka says, incredulously. “And I swear I never noticed a thing.”_ _

__“I’m a late bloomer,” Pekka says, deadpan._ _

__One of Pekka’s new kitchen timers goes off, and Juuse almost jumps out of his skin; the noise isn’t a pleasant bell, just a din that’s like nails on a chalkboard._ _

__“Juuse,” Pekka calls. “Don’t burn dinner.”_ _

__“Juuse’s already here?” Eeli’s not surprised, judging by his voice. “And you’re making him cook? Are we getting food poisoning?”_ _

__“That was _once_ ,” Juuse grumbles, loud enough for them to hear with this open floor plan. _ _

__“Well, he has to be good for something.” Pekka’s making a joke at his expense, Juuse just knows it. He braces himself and grabs a set of tongs before opening the oven door. “He’s no help picking out colors for the nursery.”_ _

__There’s a slight grumble, but Miikka also ribs Pekka for letting Juuse know before everyone else. “We all know he’s your favorite.”_ _

__“I needed someone to move furniture for me, that’s all.” Pekka’s quick, but he can’t hide the fond smile. “And he’s closest.”_ _

__

__Pekka's due during the middle of the playoffs._ _

__

__The Preds clinch in late March, and by that time, Pekka's effectively on house arrest._ _

__Juuse almost gets it, but hey, Pekka's retired, and he can not leave the house for months if he wants to, and there are such things as grocery deliveries. Well, Pekka's grocery delivery is mostly named Miikka Salomaki, at this point, but he and Eeli aren't going to tell anyone if Pekka wants to keep it quiet._ _

__Pekka'd not be the first player to drop off the face of the earth during retirement; Juuse's not sure even half the team knows he's still here and not in the forests of Finland._ _

__Even with extra hands and furniture delivery and fussing family members, the nursery barely gets finished in time._ _

__"You're here all the time," Pekka says, nonchalant, after Juuse spends the last weekend before playoffs sweeping and dusting the nursery, while Pekka reclines in a rocking chair and directs. "You might as well move in."_ _

__"Good thing I never gave back the key." Juuse smiles at Pekka, who meant it in some sort of way, maybe even kindly. It's also Pekka's way of telling Juuse he's leaving, that he already wants to go, he realizes._ _

__But Juuse can stay. It's a little bit like his retirement excuse._ _

__"Oh." The baby's due soon. He might stay a little while, but he'll go, and Juuse can't say he's disappointed, but maybe he is, a little bit. Pekka probably misses going outside without worrying about someone _asking nosy questions_ or trying to invade his space, and he surely would be recognized back home as much as Nashville, but they wouldn't bother him as much. And Americans are still weird about pregnant men. "When are you going?" _ _

__"When it's safe for this one to fly," Pekka says, noncommittally. Then he grits his teeth with a sound of shock, a hand on his rounded abdomen. The baby's been kicking more recently, and Pekka's been lying down more. "Once he's finally out."_ _

__"You'll still be here for playoffs." It's true. Juuse leans against the wall before hopping up to sit on the dresser. There probably needs to be another chair in here._ _

__"The team has enough cheerleaders, Juuse," Pekka say, with a smile that Juuse can't quite decipher. "But you'll do it for yourselves."_ _

__"Maybe," and Juuse's not supposed to hope much. "Play every game like it's the last. That's all we can do."_ _

__Pekka nods._ _

__Maybe it's not strictly for themselves. Juuse can't shake the thought of a tiny bundle of swaddling clothes, with Juuse’s dark hair and Pekka’s nose, inside a really shiny silver cradle._ _

__****_ _

__Juuse thinks he remembers dozing off on Pekka’s couch and hearing, “If I’d asked, would you have kissed _me_?” in that dim twilight between sleep and aware. But that one might have been a dream. There’s nothing in the morning, just a blanket over Juuse that may or may have not been there before and the faintest memory of pressure against his cheek. _ _

__****_ _

__It's not like Juuse misses having a roommate, but Pekka was right: the house is a bit too big for one person. Juuse hasn't touched most of Pekka's stuff in his bedroom, and there's still a suit or two in the closet. It's the same house from when Juuse dropped off his stuff and carved a little piece of it for himself, but it's different._ _

__Juuse doesn't touch the nursery, either._ _

__Some days, he gets back home late enough that time difference isn't so insurmountable, and he calls Pekka, wondering what he's been up to. They don't get a lot of in-person time, but that's fine: Pekka sends cute pictures and Juuse ships over novelty baby outfits; in the summer, Juuse will probably spend some time training in Oulu and spending the rest of his time being around as much as Pekka lets him. A few flights back and forth during the season is doable._ _

__It seems like it could work._ _

__Pekka picks up, and he asks, "Why are you still awake?"_ _

__"Why are you up?" Juuse already knows. Babies are fickle._ _

__"Don't you start," Pekka says, lowering his voice, but his grin is infectious, anyway. He doesn't succeed at being menacing, not to Juuse. "I just got him down. Apparently, a hockey game is soothing enough to sleep to."_ _

__Juuse swallows his initial answer. He shouldn't feel a little proud that he knows they were watching his game, but, well, he does._ _

__"Good morning, then," Juuse says. "That's all I wanted to say."_ _

__

__EPILOGUE_ _

__From: Natural Cattrick_ _

__WOE, IT’S ONLY NOVEMBER PLUS A FAMILIAR FACE  
November 27th, 2038_ _

__You know the Admirals have a special place in my heart, and not least because I live there. Seen at Ads practice this morning was none other than Juuse Saros; remember that guy? He …._ _

__{READ MORE FOR STARTING LINEUPS}_ _

__

__From: Nashville Ice_ _

__MORNING RECAP: ADS LOSE 5-3 BUT THAT RINNE GUY IS GOOD  
November 28th, 2038_ _

__Last night’s loss was a messy, messy loss. Highlights include a goalie’s mask getting broken and a stick getting stuck in the netting. On the bright side, in Leo Rinne’s AHL debut, he assisted on two goals and had a -4 +/-. ..._ _

__{READ MORE FOR RECAP}_ _

__

__From: NHL.com_ _

__PREDATORS’ SMITH OUT 2-3 WEEKS, RINNE RECALLED FROM ADMIRALS  
December 6th, 2038_ _

__“I think Dad wanted me to be a baseball player. But he’s pretty happy with the hockey. I think it’s worked out, ” Rinne told reporters._ _

__

__From: Caped Catfish_ _

__WHAT’D HE SAY?: LEO RINNE ON NHL DEBUT  
December 12th, 2038_ _

__The 18 year old center scored his first ever NHL goal last night. In overtime. Welcome to Smashville, Leo._ _

__Here’s what he had to say: “It felt great to be out there. Won’t be the last time, hopefully.”_ _

__Stay humble, kid._ _

__{Full interview here}_ _

__

__From: The Tennessean_ _

__PEKKA RINNE ON SON’S NHL DEBUT_ _

__“Well, I couldn’t have done that,” Pekka Rinne said with a straight face, when asked. “So I’m pretty proud.”_ _

__{Picture Gallery}_ _

__

__From: Nashville Ice_ _

__Q &A: HOW BLOODLINE PLAYERS WORK_ _

__I know a lot of you have been asking how they work and why some get drafted and some don’t, but it boils down to: it’s complicated. The league moved from individually negotiated contracts to standard contracts depending on what round you were picked in (but still renegotiable) to the half-and-half we know and love today._ _

__But there’s also been one in particular we’re all curious about: Leo Rinne._ _

__From what digging I can find, his rights as a bloodline player were registered _last summer_ instead of at birth like most others. Why? Maybe the Preds forgot, but that’s unlikely. What does the 18 year old, 6-3 ft, 195lb center tell us about bloodline players?_ _

__Sometimes you just get lucky._ _

__{read more}_ _


End file.
